Generally, electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) may include contact applications, messenger applications, Email applications and the like, and a user of the electronic device may manage contacts through these applications.
For example, an electronic device may store contacts by receiving a name, and a phone number, an address, an Email address and/or a photo corresponding to the name through the contact application. These data may be inputted by the user. Further, the electronic device may store contacts by receiving a name, and an identifier (ID) and/or a phone number corresponding to the name through the messenger application. Moreover, the electronic device may store contacts by receiving a name, and an Email address corresponding to the name through the Email application.
Conventionally, when specifying the groups of family, colleagues, friends and others for the contacts in order to separately manage the contacts, the user would inconveniently specify the groups one by one manually. Accordingly, due to this inconvenience, most users may leave the contacts ungrouped.
Further, conventionally, when the user, for example, enters a new contact with a new name, the new name may be the same as the name of an existing (stored) contact. This is the case when two contacts share the same name, for example two “John Smith”s. The electronic device may store the contact information for these two contacts and display them without distinguishing the two contacts, causing confusion for the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.